una confecion con ridmo
by rimamakarukia
Summary: maka cree k saliendo con kid podra hacer k soul le digas sus sentimientos parapoder estar segura en esos momentos asolas con soul xD makaxsoul


Era un dia comun y corrinte en **Death City maka estaba sentada en el sillon lellengdo un libro sobre postres soul tenia el telebisor prendido estaba biendo un partido de futbol pero fue interrumpido por el telefono **

**Rin rin rin rin **

**-k esperas soul contesta lla .dijo la rubia asomado una seja detrás del libro**

**-no espera un poco y dejara de soul echandose en el sillon estirandose**

**-idiota puede ser lebantandose del sillon **

**-a puede ser el novio imajinario llamando a la señorita plana jajaja no me agas reir si ya nadien nos llama por telefono maka . dijo rascandose la cabesa y cambiando el canal del telebiror**

**rin rin rin segia sonando el telefono **

**-Maldita seas soul .se lebanto tomo el telefoo y contesto y dio un saludo con un tono muy amable **

**-hola , si sera un gusto kid ,no te preokupes si, no creo estabien le preguntare **

**¿Ne soul kieres ir al zolojico conmigo y kid y patty? **

**-a estabien se k nesesitan mi presensi **

**-no te des tanta importansia es para k pati no kede sola .dijo esto ultimo i informo a kid k soul tambien iria –si adio en media hora mas esta bien? Si no tardes **

**Maka colgo y se sento en el sillon con cara pensatiba **

**-Se pude saber k es lo k tanto piensas .dijo soul mirandola de reoja lebantando se del sillon**

**-No se k ropa me pondre para salir "con kid" dijo sin tomar encuenta sus palabras pero soul las escucho muy claramente **

**-escuche "para salir con kid" ooooo por dios maka se a enamorado del simetrico jajaja maka y kid amantes por siempre ¿Cuándo se iran a vivir juntos?y la boda se me olbidaba **

**-nunka dije k no me gustara y no me pondre a discutir contigo ahora por k se k en el fondo sientes selos , y te sientes mal por andar siempre sobrando entre kid y yo **

**-porfabor no me agas reir un chiko como ya no se pene seloso del planas lectoras como tu **

**Las ultimas palabras del el chico cool le molestaron a maka y se lebanto con rabia y fue asta el baño**

**-No entres me duchare y cambia tu ropa me da verguensa k salgas con esos arapos**

**A por ultimo soul are k te arepientas de aberme dicho eso .dijo serrando la puerta **

**-Que le pasa penso soul –nunka ara k me arepienta solo le dije la verdad y se enoja yo seloso de ella y kid porfabor .lo ultimo lo dijo en bos alta y blair lo escucho **

**-parese k alguen esta seloso y no lo admite **

**-callate lla **

**- soul dila verdad a blair **

**-no te dire nada ami no me gusta maka**

**-a si te e bisto tajiniando sus cajones de ropa olindo su perfume y cuando soul duerme abrasa la almuaday la llama maka si la ultima bes por poka no se comio la almoado **

**- callate dijo soul sonrojada y bete a trabajar .dijo soul echandola de la casa**

**Maka abia salido de la ducha y se disponia a ver su atuendo para salir y abrio su closet y saco un chort muy coto negro , una remera blanda y un poleron plomo con un miki mouse en mekio el poleron no tenia sierre tenia dos cordeles para apletar el gorro k rtenia **

**Luego se bistio dejo su cabello suel to y puso en sus orejas uso pekeños pendientes en forma de circulo luego salio del cuarto pero fue su sorpresa ver a soul en la puerta esperandolo **

**-k kieres bienes a molestarme o a umillarme denuebo .dijo mirando lo a los ojos rojos k tenia el muchacho**

**-no benia a pedirte perdon lo lamento –dijo dijo el peliblanko agachando la cabeze **

**Luego lebanto la mira da y la bio de pies a ccabesa estaba linda mas bien dicho hermosa no paresia la inosente maka sino una mujer nunka soul la abia bisto asi **

**-pork e bistes asi para salir con kid ?.pregunto algo uncomo do el chiko**

**-bueno kise cambier de estilo y liz y tsubaki por sierto as bisto una cartera k deje ensima de la mesa?a soul garcias .y la chica lo abraso con fuerza pero no noto k el se ruborisi y poko despues le correspondio el abrazo.**

**din don **

**-Es la puesta soul ablera debe ser kid. Dijo alegremente sin dejar de abrasar al cabellos blankos **

**- maka iria a brir pero …-se sonrojo i miro asia otrolado para continuar la frase- …mmm romperia el abrazo – y la atrajo asia el con mas fuerza **

**-ne soul porfabor tengo k abrir la pueta . dijo enpujandoo asi tras **

**La rubia re alejo de el y fue asia la puerta alli estaba una mujer alta rubia de porlomenos unos 20 años estaba con un bestido muy mono rea sin magas con buelo y la parte de arriba era blanka y la de abajo era negra coto asta las rodillas **

**-hola maka como estas .dijo alegremente metiendose a la casa**

**- liz?? K ases aki sesupone k no ibas a ir . dijo soul sentado en el sillon **

**-yo la imbite .dijo unas bos con tono infantil pero de cuerpo desarrollado llebaba chort y una remera roja era patty**

**-perdon escucho una voz de chico kid se aserco a ella vestia con unos pantalones negros yna camisa abierta blanka y nuna remera rosa abajo con un chaleco negro **

**-no importa kid **

**-lo importante k no ba black star .dijo kid y maka al mismo tiempo**

**-no se adelanten me tome la molestia de imbitarlo-dijo soul con una sonrisa **

**- AKKI ESTA BLACK STAR EL MAS GRANDE DE TODOS LOS DIOSES IRE A DELEITAR A LOS ANIMALES CON MI BELLEZA SUPERIOR . critaba ariba de un auto estacionado **

**-ola a todos dijo amablemente tsubaki **

**Maka pidio permiso y tomo a soul del braso enserandose con el en el baño **

**-K estas maka furiosa**

**-keria yr con mis amigos**

**-maldito keres aruinar mi sita con kid pero no te dejare **

**-estabien maka como digas kero pasarlo bien no mirar como kid se demora un dia entero en tomarte la mano **

**-callate esk el no es un perbertido**

**-aa seguro nunka a echo algo con liz o kon pati **

**-no creo kid es muy sinsero conmigo y me lo ubiera dicho **

**-no creo .dijo soul tratando de abrila puerta empujando a maka**

**-si pero el es kapas de desir sus sentimientos, no espera pera k la persona este triste para aser agunos…-maka se sonrojo y lo miro a los ojos-ROSES DE CUERPO..**

**- CALLATE TE BAN A ESCUCHAR . grito soul saliendo del baño**

**-estan bien. Pregunto kid a maka **

**Kid toma de la mano a maka y salieron de la casa camiranron juntos asta llegar al zoo ligico luego el grupo se separo **

**Black star se fue con tsubaki patty con liz fueron donde las jirafas y soul se fue con maka y kid k entraron al serpentario **

**-kid as besado alguna bes a alguien? Pregunto maka algo insegura **

**-no .contesto kid algo sonrojado**

**ke demonios maka kiere preguntandole esas cosas en este lugar oscuro kiere besarlo?? penso soul algo seloso por el interrogarorio de kid**

**-y tu maka?.dijo kis sentandose en un banka enfrente de los tigres **

**-bueno …unas bes casi pero no mis labios seran para otra persona .dijo maka mirandolo **

**-kien casi te besa?maka .dijo abrasandola **

**-bueno alguien pero no es importante en este minuto**

**k akaso no soui importante kien la consola kien la abrasa kien la intebnta ases feliz penso soul **

**-maka puedo robarte un beso? Es si kieres si no kieres esta bien admitire k soi un perbertido .dijo bromienado y dando le una sonrrisa **

**-mmm bueno .. -dijo asercandose a el **

**Entonses kid se aserco a maka y suabemete la tomo por los ombros atrallendola hacia el y poso sus labiosen la comisura de los de maka y dio un tierno beso y se separo **

**ke merda es eso yo le ubiera dado un beso con pasion y con lengua pero eso no es un beso penso soul y oserbo como kid se asercaba a maka de nuevo **

**-puedo dar otro mejor?? Dijo kid muy sonrrojado mirando los ojos verdes de maka**

**-si pero yo ayukare .dijo maka besando a kid **

**maka k ases miro como maka enpesaba a mobersus labios sobre los de kid y kid empesaba a responder el beso tengo k aser algo**

**Soul rapidamente compro 2 elasdos y se metio por en medio de los 2 rompiendo el beso**

**-tomen les traje elado**

**-gracias soul-maka dijo con una mirada sesina**

**-oyga ya es tarde bolbamos a nuestras casas **

**Kid se lebanto y toma a maka de la mano **

**-bamos .dijo con una sonrrisa kid **

**-si lla es tarde **

**Kaminaron y se despidieron maka entro a su casa u se sento en el sillon**

**-por k no me dejaste darle el beso –pregunto maka con un tono dibetido **

**-por k paresias k te estubieras landando a sus brasos como una cualkiera**

**_no lo creo se controplarme .dijo riendo **

**Soul se cambio de ropa y se sento en el sillon a ver una pelicula **

**Maka no tardo en sentar se a su lado pero rapidamente se kedo dormida en los brasos de soul comenso a mirarla con cara de te amo luego solto el cabello de maka y se l allebo a su cuarto la acosto y el se acosto a se tapo y a ella con las mantas y apago a luz**


End file.
